


Dancing on ice

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing on ice, It's not good but I wrote it anyway, Love story I guess???, M/M, figure skating, lol, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Eren Yeager has never been skating, so his boyfriend, famous figure skater Levi Ackerman takes him out for a twirl. Who might they meet at the rink? ; )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy it!

The cold air nipped my nose as I pulled on Levi’s hand, anticipation building up inside of me. 

“Oi calm down brat. We’re only going skating.” 

“I know! But I’m so excited! I love this sport!” 

Levi rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips at my apparent joy. I had begged him for months to take me skating with him, but he had always refused. Eventually, he caved, begrudgingly of course. 

So now we were on our way to the rink, me a hopping and excited mess, while Levi was having trouble keeping me from falling on the icy pavement. He had his skating bag slung over his shoulder as he led the way, carefully picking his steps so as not to slip. 

I didn't care. Today was going to be perfect. The snow billowed around us, wind blowing on my scarf. I held Levi’s hand tighter, relishing the warm touch. His hand was soft, rubbing calming circles in mine as I bounced on the balls of my feet. 

The rink came up before us and my mouth dropped as I saw it. It was huge! A large sign hung near the entrance, announcing “Survey Corps. Rink.” The warmer air blasted into our faces as we stepped inside. It was almost completely empty, only a couple people strolling around the lounge area. 

“Hey Levi!” A petite orange haired woman came jogging over to us, smiling and waving. “Is this Eren?” 

“Yeah. This is him.” I waved politely back at her, giving her a smile. 

“Wow! He’s so pretty! It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you!” 

“Thank you! Can I ask who you are?” 

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry! I’m Petra, one of the other skaters at the rink.” 

“She trains with me,” Levi clarified as he pulled me towards the rental skates counter. 

I nodded in understanding as I stared at the next man in front of me. 

“What size skate can I get you?”

“Umm…” I must have looked incredibly confused, as I was, since Levi simply stated, “9.” 

The man handed me a pair of beaten up skates, to which Levi gave a disgusted look. 

“You better scrub all of the skin on your legs off tonight because those things are fucking disgusting.” 

I laughed as I was dragged to a bench near the rink. The smooth ice filled my vision as I sat on the bench, watching the pure surface. 

“Um, Levi? How do I tie these?” 

Levi had already laced up his skates, bouncing up and down in place to warm up his muscles. He gave me another roll of his eyes before bending down to tie my skates. 

“Ew, Levi! Not in the rink!” We both looked up at the sound of someone approaching. 

“Shut your damn mouth, Nikiforov,” Levi hissed as he proceeded to finish tying my skates. 

The gray haired man in front of us laughed, winking at me as a black haired man came to stand behind him. 

“Viktor, be nice.” 

“Of course Yuri. Aren’t I always?” He gave the black haired man a caring smile as he grabbed the other's hand. I noticed the matching gold bands, envious of them. 

“Who’s this Levi? Is this Eren?” The black haired man’s eyes lit up as he said my name. 

“Yeah, this is my brat.” 

“Oh my gosh hi! I’m Katsuki Yuri! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He vigorously shook my hand, a smile lighting up his entire face. “This is my husband Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuri pointed to the   
gray haired man, who gave me a friendly smile.

“Hi there!” 

I gave them a weak smile, and my confusion must have been blatant. But before anyone could ask anymore questions, Levi was pulling me up. My ankles wobbled as I tried to stand in the skates, causing me to almost crash down on top of him. His hand on my waist helped support me as I hopped my way over to the ice. 

The smooth surface no longer looked inviting as I stepped my first foot on the ice. Levi held onto my hand as I staggered, almost immediately slipping onto my butt. I grabbed onto the wall for dear life, trying to step one foot in front of the other. 

“Will you be okay?” Levi gave me a questioning look, still holding onto my hand as I tettered my way across the slippery surface. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little shaky. You can go ahead if you want. I’ll be fine!” I gave him a reassuring smile, lightly squeezing his hand before focusing on clutching the wall for life support. He gave me another glance before nodding, knowing that I would hear no other answer. 

I sighed, using every muscle in my body to keep myself upright. 

Fascination overtook my determination to stay upright as I watched Levi glide across the ice. He moved in such a way that made him seem like one with the ice, water dancing down a stream. His fluid motions captured my attention as I watched him leap into the air. 

“Great isn’t he?” The voice suddenly behind me scared the crap out of me, causing me to collapse in a heap on the ice, my hand over my beating heart. Yuri gave me an apologetic smile as he helped me back up again, brushing off some of the ice on my shoulder. 

“Sorry about that! I didn’t mean to scare you!” I let out a laugh as I realized how dumb I must have looked.

“It’s fine. It’s my fault for not paying better attention to my surroundings.” 

“Oh gosh. They’re going at it again.” Yuri sighed next to me as he gestured to Viktor and Levi. They were standing there arguing over something I couldn’t hear. “They’ve been arguing about   
who can do a better quad Sal for four days now. They’re just not giving it a rest.” 

I laughed, knowing all too well how true that was. Levi could argue the weirdest things for days on end until the other eventually gave in. 

“Well, don’t expect it to end anytime soon, unless Viktor is one for caving.” 

“Oh heck no. He’ll argue this to his death bed.” 

We looked at each other before laughing. Both of the other guys gave us a funny look before skating over, interrogating us. 

“Come on Yuri. Let’s give Eren a special show.” Vikor winked at me before grabbing Yuri’s hand. Levi growled at him, taking a hold of my hand before leading me off the ice. 

The two skaters settled into their starting position on the ice, holding each other tight as the first notes of music floated through the chilly air. The two danced across the ice, a mixture between sweet romance and fiery passion, displaying their true athletic ability with every jump that they completed. The final touch was the lift. Yuri seemed to fly above Viktor’s head with a sort of grace and elegance that only figure skaters had. The ending chords drifted through the air as the two skaters embraced each other in their final pose. 

I sat there, not able to move, not able to breath as the two smiled at each other. 

“That was beautiful,” I breathed as the skated towards us. “Tch,” was all the sound Levi made. 

“What did you think?” Yuri asked, gasping. 

“That was beyond beautiful. I dont even have the words to describe it!” 

Yuri beamed at the praise and Viktor laughed, pulling Yuri in tighter. 

“How long have the two of you been skating together?” I couldnt contain my excitement any longer. I wanted to be able to do that!

“Ummm… I think it will be 2 years in January. Wow has it been that long already?” 

“Tch. Only two years. Once you’re as old as me, you can be one to talk about how long its been. And get a fucking room.” 

I laughed as I watched Yuri turn several shades of red. Viktor just shrugged it off, grinning at Levi evily. 

“Why don’t you show Eren your program, since we skated ours?”

Levi clicked his tongue, squeezing my hand before making his way to the center of the ice. 

As soon as the music started, I wasn’t watching a person anymore. I was viewing a dance, a story. 

The light, soft tones playing in the music depicted someone graceful and elegant, fluttering around with their lover. As the music continued, the notes became heavier, others impeding on the two’s relationship. Levi continued to dance, his body flowing with the music, his feelings evident on his face. He depicted the sadness of loss, the happiness of being with someone, and the passion of love. 

Emotions swirled around the room, almost palpable. I wasn’t just watching Levi perform, I was skating with him. 

The final note struck, and only then did I notice I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face and I desperately tried to wipe them away, hoping no one would notice. 

“That was beautiful…” I whispered once Levi had come to stand beside me. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was about us.” 

I stopped breathing as I looked up at him. 

“How so?” Fear laced my voice, my fear slightly obvious. Levi carefully took my hand. 

“Eren, I love you, you little shit. That’s what the programs supposed to represent.” He looked away to hide his blush.

I smiled, my eyes watery for an entirely different reason. 

“I love you too Levi.” His cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and to his irritation, Yuri and Viktor decided to return from their randevou around the rink. 

“Oh, what have we got here?” Viktor smirked. 

“I would out of you Nikiforov and your testicles will be on a plane to god damn Russia.” 

“Haha! You know you love me Levi.”

“Don’t start with me. I can…”

Yuri came over to me, sitting down. “I’m taking it that he’s told you?”

“Yeah, he has.” 

I smiled. 

This turned out to be one of the best days of my life!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! I can't believe you made it! Congrats! You fought your way through this thing I call a story. Maybe you like it more than I do. Lol! But thank you for reading and I hope you did enjoy it!


End file.
